


Looking Past the Shroud

by YellowWomanontheBrink



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Melodrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWomanontheBrink/pseuds/YellowWomanontheBrink
Summary: A rare night together during the Clone Wars.





	Looking Past the Shroud

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I've been writing melodramatic Anidala since I saw season 5 of the TCW. T_T This one is and oldie but goodie in my book. Thought I would share because I'm trying to empty my treasure trove of unposted fic.

Padme sighed, laying in her light chemise, ready to be stripped bare and ravished until she could not see straight, and watched her husband fret. 

Of course, this occurrence was as unusual as sex in strange places (that is, not unusual at all) but Anakin was normally sharp enough to spot when she was in the mood and lay aside the worst of his vices aside to pleasure her, as she was willing to drop anything for him. 

Well, almost anything. Anakin was...aroused in the strangest of places, at the strangest of things. She did not pretend to try to understand her darling, imperfect husband’s mind.

But that was besides the point. The point was, right now, her husband preferred to fret and worry over perfection of all things, instead of tearing off her clothes and holding her wrists above her head and…

She took a deep breath, and instead, rose from her sensual spread (when her husband was consumed by his thoughts, nothing could sway him, not even the best of her womanly wiles) and walked over, interrupting his striding pace and nearly being run over by his towering figure for her troubles. 

“Padme!” He cried, grabbing her shoulders and steadying her against his chest. She frowned and looked up  into his face, cocking an eyebrow as if to say; ‘Spill. I know something is up.’ He sighed and pursed his lips petulantly, but he easily followed Padme’s guiding hand as she led him to the bed and sat him down on the edge, sitting on his lap and splaying her open legs across his thighs.  He stubbornly avoided her gaze, and used to his avoidance tactics, she cupped his cheeks with her palms and forced him to stare at her at the closest possible proximity. 

Anakin was as emotionally stifled as any other Jedi, despite how much of his heart was on his sleeve, and she knew he was uncomfortable relaying any sort of...feelings, though he certainly did not deny that he had them. She secretly mourned the open comfort he had with sharing his opinions when he was young, before the Jedi tempered that aspect of him to sheer nothingness. 

“Anakin,” she started, internally sighing when her husband closed his eyes rather than stare into her own, “Annie,” she repeated, sterner. He opened his eyes and tried to smile reassuringly. It looked painful. 

“Angel,” he said. “What’s this all about now?”

“You know exactly what this is about,” she shot back, and Anakin grinned wryly. 

“Do I?” he murmured, and his hand snaked its way up from around her waists to cradle her back and pinch her neck. 

“Not that,” she pursed her lips and glared. “What has you wearing a hole in the carpet? What’s on your mind, dear husband of mine?”

“I’d rather not talk about it,” he said awkwardly, unable to turn his face away from her own. 

“Yes, I figured. You’d rather pace, and if I was a terrible person, I’d have half a mind to let you,” she joked. 

“How awful,” he smiled, a true smirk. “An angel abandoning her charge?”

“An Angel has unending patience, but also a well developed sense of expediency. I could wait all night and you would not tell me anything.” she kissed him lightly on the nose and nipped his lip playfully. “This was easier.” 

“Well, aren’t you clever,” he muttered. 

“Tell me?’ she asked again, determined not to get off topic and distracted. He scowled and slid her away so that her back pressed against his chest. He could never look her in the eyes when he was feeling insecure. Sometimes, Padme figured it was just easier to let him look away. If he was more honest as a result, well, it was a worthwhile price to pay. 

“It’s just Jedi stuff Padme,” he said instead of explaining himself, and Padme scowled. He could not look away from her eyes. Finally, his stare dropped, and he sighed. “i just don’t want to talk about the war, okay?”

Her face softened immediately. In the two years they’d been married, it looked as if Anakin had aged twenty. Though his face was still youthful and boyish, he could easily pass for a man ten years older than her if only for the weariness in his eyes. Suddenly, Padme’s wet underwear felt far more uncomfortable, and she squirmed on his lap uncomfortably. The idea of sex was far less appealing. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his hands cradling her hips as if she were a young child. He pecked her on the cheek, and nosed her until she stared straight into his wide, pale eyes. 

“It’s just…” she sighed. “I don’t know how to help you. Everything seems so hopeless sometimes. When you come back like this...I wonder if I’m really doing anything. What’s the point anymore?” 

“Angel,” he whispered, sorrow coloring his voice. She spoke over him as her own despair suddenly rose up, like a sudden ocean wave. 

“And it’s not just you, Annie! I see it in Obi-Wan, in Ahsoka...even in Teckla, my new assistant,” she shuddered. “The war is being fought and everyone suffers, the warriors, the refugees, the average citizen of Coruscant. There is no escaping it.”

“Angel,” he said again, and this time, his formerly wavy voice was firm, filled with certainty and fortitude. “Don’t ever think  _ you _ aren’t doing anything. You are everything I wish the Senate was. You are kind, and generous, and powerful. You can silence the idiocy of idle sycophants who’d rather argue than investigate and take action.” He pressed his warm lips against her neck, and her pulse sped up and he drew her into his arms and fell back onto the lush chaise. “You are so powerful, my love. You are the star that outshines the moon in the middle of the desert; all travelers will look to you.” He looked up at her from beneath pale lashes and smiled the small, shy smile he reserved especially for her. “I am the most powerful Jedi the Order has ever seen, Angel.”

She turned her neck and drew him into a gentle kiss. “I should give you points for modesty,” she mumbled into his smiling lips, though she was smiling too. 

“I am the  _ most _ powerful Jedi,” he grinned, unrepentant, “But even I can’t stop the war. Only the Senate has that power. A power the Jedi knows not! And,” he stole a quick kiss to silence her protests, “you, Lady Amidala, are the Senate.” 

He began trailing kisses down her neck, sliding the straps of her gown from her shoulders. “Mmm— the Republic is a— oh!— democracy—there are many voices—”

“And you are the boldest—” a kiss, “the bravest,” he stripped her slowly, ducking his head between her legs and pressing his tongue to her clit through her lace underwear, “the  _ loudest. _ ”

She couldn’t see anything but his curly head, but she knew he was grinning. “Anakin!”

“Lady Amidala!” he mocked, peeking his head up with a broad grin before pulling her panties down to join her gown on the floor. 

She smacked his head in faux-annoyance! “Annie! I don’t want to be Amidala right now!”

He surged up like a wave, thrusting away the last of her melancholy, his own sadness vanished in the curious way his emotions came and went. 

“Padme,” he breathed her name into her mouth like a prayer before sealing it with a kiss. 

And then, sorrows forgotten, they made love under the sun rose over the veranda.   

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos to let me know if you liked it; because I've go like 35,000 more words of Anidala where this came from!


End file.
